Needle
|anime = #J18/#E16 - #J19/#E17 - #J43/#E40 - #J55/#E55 |type = Melee |hat = Anime: Kirby turns yellow and gains a pink helmet with spikes on the top, with a red visor and a white chin-strap. Games: Similar to above, but without the visor and chin-strap, and no change in color. |elements = None |powers = Sticks to surfaces |icon = |enemies = Needlous, Togezo, Tick, Boten, Punc, Pichikuri, Spikey, Ghost Knight, Kacti, Transformer, Bukiset (lance), Togekuki |mini-bosses = Captain Stitch |bosses = Miracle Matter's thorns (needle form) |helper = None }} Needle is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. General Information Needle debuted in Kirby's Adventure. It is a defensive ability, much like Spark or Freeze. With it, Kirby covers his body in many retractable spines. The ability impales any enemy that draws near, so in most cases, Kirby can only be harmed by projectiles. In Kirby: Canvas Curse, Needle Kirby's body is not only spiky enough to heavily damage enemies, but can also grip tightly to walls and other such surfaces. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there is an attack where Kirby turns the needles on his helmet into one large drill, hitting enemies directly above him. He can also roll along the ground while covered by the needles and firing small spikes from around his body at enemies. The length of Kirby's spikes vary from game to game. The most noticeable difference is between Kirby's Adventure and its remake, Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, where the short spikes in the original were changed to being over twice as long. In its appearances without an ability cap, Kirby's spikes are either pink or a bright metallic gold, and they come straight out of Kirby himself. Moveset Animal Friends In Kirby's Dream Course Needle is similar to Stone, but with different applications. Unlike Stone, it will not halt Kirby's trajectory in midair, but it does allow him to almost instantly stick to surfaces upon landing, including sloped surfaces. When used on the ground, Needle acts as a strong brake to Kirby's movement, though not as instantaneously as Stone. If he does not hit another enemy with a Copy Ability after activation, Kirby will remain in Needle form until his next shot. In the two-player mode, Kirby or Keeby will be damaged by touching a player with Needle activated, and the Needle user cannot be bumped or moved while in this state. Needle is much less reliable than Stone, Parasol and UFO for dropping directly into a hole. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Needle undergoes the greatest visual change in the anime. It gains an ability cap for the first time in the franchise, gaining a pink helmet with a red visor, a white chin-strap, yellow skin and orange feet, but Kirby no longer turns into one giant spike ball (spinning like one giant spike ball in the episode Flower Power). Instead, Needle is changed into a long-distance ability. A similar cap would later be used in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, and would make further appearances. Kirby can launch the needles off the top of the helmet like tiny missiles, which he can then control. The needles 'grow back', but not always, leaving him defenseless at times. In the transformation sequence, a flash of red lightning forms his helmet and changes his skin color. Needles appear from the helmet, which shrink to their usual size seen in the games. Transformation Sequence Needle Kirby Transformation (English) Kirby Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities - Needle In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Needle Kirby appears as both a trophy and sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The sticker uses his design from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and increases any fighters' Head Attack by 29 when applied. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Needle Kirby also appears as a trophy. Flavor texts Related Quotes Trivia *In Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, this ability still turned Kirby yellow, even in multiplayer. This was removed in later games to prevent confusion, eliminating Kirby's color-changing feature. *In Kirby: Return to Dream Land, the Rolling Needle attack resembles the signature move of Togezo, which was the first enemy to offer the ability. *Pre-release screenshots of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards reveal that the colors of Needle and Cutter's ability icons were swapped; Needle was originally green and Cutter was originally orange.Pre-release screenshot *Though the ability icons in Kirby: Triple Deluxe are mostly circular versions of the icons in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Needle's icon in the former game was changed from orange to yellow. *The Needle Burst attack is based off of ChuChu's needle attack; however, the move has much greater range and damage than ChuChu's spikes did. This move is also very similar to Kirby's Spike Bomb attack from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, but without the ability to hover. *The Falling Spine attack from Kirby: Triple Deluxe appears to be based visually off of Coo's needle attack as it appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 2. Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Needle" Introduction Video Artwork KA Needle.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Needle.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Needle_Kirby.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Needle_kirby comic.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' comic Needle.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KAR Needle.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' needle.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Needle.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Needle2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Needle KRtDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Gallery KA_Needle_Screenshot.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiD_Needle.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NeedleSSBB.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Needle_in_KRtDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD_Needle.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SSBU Needle Kirby trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Sprites and Models Ability Kirby Needle 15594.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' SSBB Needle Kirby sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Kirby needle trophy 3560.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Fig 20 kirby needle.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) Other Ability Icons Adv needle.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Needle Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2_Needle_icon_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Needle Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB_Needle_icon.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Needle_Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Needle_icon64.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' NeedleiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Needleicon.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' NeedleiconKCC.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KRtDL Needle icon.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' External Links *Kirby Portal (Jp) References de:Igel es:Erizo fr:Aiguille it:Spino ja:ニードル zh:针刺 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Air Ride Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities